Sueño Americano
by klaudia black
Summary: ¿Quien no lo soñó? Conocer a una estrella de USA, enamorarse de el, que el se enamorara de ti... vivir felices por siempre? Te invito a averiguar si mi protagonista lo conseguira.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: TODO TIENE UN INICIO**

Apenas llevaba un mes trabajando en el cine y ya estaba cansada. Ni siquiera los estrenos que podía ver gratis lo compensaban. Michelle, mi compañera de cuarto me lo había advertido. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado a Las Vegas y aún necesitaba acostumbrarme. Lo primero que había hecho desde que había llegado era aprenderme los caminos, las ciudades cercanas y los lugares donde estaban grabando "Prison Break". Mi obsesión con Wentworth Miller debía acabar con el autógrafo que le quería pedir. Al menos esperaba que acabara con eso.

La verdad es que había llegado con la intención de convertirme en un CSI (investigador de la escena del crimen), pero aparentemente no podría entrar a menos que alguien muriera, y la lista de profesionales a la espera de convertirse en uno era bastante amplia.

Sin embargo de eso la semana anterior y de forma muy poco popular el CSI había llamado a profesionales a hacer una prueba de conocimientos a la que me había presentado sin perder el tiempo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido parecía que había obtenido una buena calificación, aunque dudaba que hubiera sido extraordinaria como ellos pedían fuera.

- Te llegó una carta – me dijo Michelle a penas puse un pie en el departamento – y tiene un gran símbolo del CSI.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia ella tomando la carta de sus manos y la abrí tratando de no romperla. Decía que había pasado la primera prueba. Y que tenía que dirigirme hacia la instalación para comenzar la segunda. Lo siguiente fueron gritos de emoción de parte de ambas, mi sueño poco a poco se tornaba realidad.

- ¿Y qué crees que sea? – me preguntó Michelle.

- Si la primera fue escrita. Talvez sea práctica.

Al día siguiente cambié mi turno en el cine, para poder ir a la prueba. Que obviamente era temprano en la mañana. Al llegar había otras personas, buscando lo mismo que yo. Me mentalice de que esta vez si necesitaba ser extraordinaria.

- Buenos Días – dijo un hombre bastante bien parecido, para su edad – mi nombre es Gil Grissom y si me acompañan de a uno pasaremos a la siguiente prueba.

Todos tenían miedo de ser los primeros. Así que me ofrecí para ser la primera en entrar. A través de los años he comprobado que el miedo es proporcional al tiempo. Entre más esperas, más miedo tienes.

- Tú vienes de Chile – me dijo Grissom.

- Así es – le digo extrañada – ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Lo leí en tu currículo. Tienes buenos antecedentes de tu trabajo en tu país, y la prueba escrita la hiciste muy bien.

- Gracias – le digo sonrojándome un poco. Mientras entrábamos y quedábamos los dos solos en una escena de crimen intencionalmente armada para la prueba.

- Imagínate que estamos en una escena del crimen. Encuentran a un hombre muerto en su oficina. Ahora dime que ves y tus conclusiones.

Comienzo a observar la habitación, sin hablar, solo para ver que veo. Hay un muñeco tirado sobre un escritorio. Mucha sangre saliendo por su cabeza, una escena que muestra a simple vista, un suicidio. Pero no para mí. Muchos pequeños indicios me dicen que no fue un suicidio, sino un asesinato. Tomo un par de guantes blancos y comienzo a investigar. Lo primero que encuentro. Una nota de suicidio, escrita a mano. Falsa.

- Ya tengo una conclusión – Grissom me mira con curiosidad, sin duda esperaba que me demorara mucho más – este hombre fue asesinado.

- Dime como llegaste a eso.

- Primero la nota. No tiene faltas de ortografía o mala escritura. Difícil que la haya escrito antes de suicidarse y eso quisieron hacernos creer con el bolígrafo ahí. Aunque la mano tiene pólvora, hay dos casquillos de balas. Uno en el piso y el otro en la basura. Alguien lo puso ahí. Además hay pólvora en la mesa, evidencia de que alguien disparó la pistola desde esta posición. Y aquí – digo señalando un agujero en la pared, que está en directa trayectoria con la posición tomada – esta la otra bala. La trayectoria de la bala en la cabeza parece indicar que el no se disparo. Y por último, aunque pareciera que se ha disparado el mismo con la mano derecha, él era zurdo – le digo mostrándole un abrecartas, que tiene el filo en el lado contrario, el lado para zurdos.

- Muy bien – me dice Grissom tomando notas. Podía notar cierta sonrisa en su rostro, pero su poblosa barba no me permitía ver bien – ahora si puedes esperar un poco, diremos los resultados de la prueba hoy mismo. Por lo que veo…

- Hola – una mujer rubia aparece por la puerta, evidentemente con urgencia de ubicar a Grissom – ¿me asignaras a Warrick para el caso de la combustión espontánea?

- ¿Si quieres te la puedes llevar a ella? Es igual de observadora que tu a esa edad.

- Muy bien – la mujer me observa con curiosidad – Mi nombre es Catherine Willow – me dice con una sonrisa – ¿me quieres ayudar?

Apenas lo podía creer. Una CSI me pedía que la ayudara. Y aún no estaba aceptada, tal parecía que mi titulo de perito chileno me calificaba como profesional asesora de una investigación en curso, y aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera aceptada, si me daba cierta esperanza. Ahora tendría que demostrarle a Catherine que tan buena era. Grissom me dio una plaquita con mi nombre que decía "colaboradora externa" y partí a la escena del crimen.

Un extraño caso de combustión espontánea era el que tenía que investigar Catherine. Después de encontrar suficientes evidencias acerca de que otra persona era la culpable, le enseñe una técnica a Catherine acerca de cómo hacer una combustión espontánea posible. Con eso juntamos todas las evidencias viables para interrogar al mayor sospechoso y poder condenarlo en un juicio.

Grissom me recibió con un "felicitaciones" por mi primer caso.

- Con esto me pruebas de que no estoy equivocado al contratarte. El lunes te presentas formalmente a trabajar.

Apenas podía contener mi alegría y sólo quería llegar a la casa y contarle a Michelle que ya era una CSI. Pero en el momento en que llegué no estaba en la casa. Todo estaba oscuro cuando…

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron muchas caras apenas se encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto sorprendida.

- Llamé hace tres horas al CSI y pregunté a quien habían contratado – me dijo Michelle – cuando me dijeron que eras tu llamé a todos para hacerte una fiesta de felicitaciones.

La abrazo emocionada, sin poder creerlo.

- Y no solo eso – me dice con cara picarona – si pensabas que estabas contenta, espera que escuches esto. Adivina quien va a estar en cierto hotel-casino donde cierta persona trabaja.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto pensando que ya no podría aguantar más.

- Wentworth Miller.

* * *

**Esto es bastante antiguo, y terminado además. Tiene más de dos años y.... 3 temporadas xD**

**Asi que si les gusta lo estare actualizando cada semana espero. Dejen Reviews, siempre se agredece**


	2. Chapter 2

**ups me demore, pero no fue mi culpa o.o fue de la universidad, aqui esta el segundo cap, espero que haya mas animacion al leerlo, porque igual voy a subir este cuentito entero xD**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: CONOCIENDO A UNA CELEBRIDAD**

Luego que la fiesta terminó con Michelle nos pusimos a limpiar. Pero antes la obligué a que me contara todo lo que sabía acerca de que Wentworth visitaría Las Vegas.

- Me lo dijo mi jefe hoy. Llega mañana y pidió reservación con un nombre falso. Escucha esto "Homer Simpson" – rompió a reír.

- Bueno yo se que es una de sus series favoritas – le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

- Mañana te vas conmigo. Yo entro en la tarde. Para esa hora Wentworth ya tendría que haber llegado.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para poder renunciar en el cine. Ya que había sido contratada como una CSI, no necesitaría de ese trabajo. Por fin cumpliría mi sueño. Al llegar a la casa Michelle ya me estaba esperando para ir al casino, así que partimos. Pero al llegar no es necesario decir que Went se encerró en su cuarto y en ningún momento pidió servicio al cuarto, que es lo que yo estaba esperando.

Lo único que hice fue esperar en la cocina y a veces pasearme con Michelle por el lugar. Al llegar a Las Vegas había hecho pequeños trabajos en este hotel. Gracias a que Michelle administraba. Había trabajado en la cocina, en el restaurante, en el bar, recepción, en todo en realidad. Cuando se es extranjera, no te puedes quejar ¬¬ aunque muchas veces lo hice pero solo con Mich.

A las ocho de la noche Michelle llegó corriendo a mi lado y me dijo que uno de los hombres que atendía el bar se había reportado enfermo y no había nadie que lo remplazara. Gracias a muchos trabajos previos tenía la experiencia necesaria así me que ofrecí a ayudarla. Y para mi suerte a eso de las 9 llegó un tipo con un gorro de lana y se sentó al frente de mi lugar. Era ¡Wentworth!

- ¿Me das un jugo? – me dice tratando de sonar casual. Sin mirarme a los ojos haciendo como que leía algo de un diario.

- Definitivamente nadie te reconocerá con ese gorro – le digo sirviéndole jugo en un vaso. No podía creer que lo tuviera en frente. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa, entre nerviosa y divertida. Me sentía tan estúpida.

- ¿Tu sabes quien soy? – me pregunta sorprendido.

- Claro que si – _¡me esta mirando! ¡Que intensos son sus ojos y tan verdes! _Pienso mientras estoy hablándole – soy una gran fan de Prison Break.

- Oye, tu acento ¿de donde es?

- De Chile. No te preocupes sino lo conoces – le digo rápidamente – es un país muy pequeño.

- Si he escuchado de él. Suroeste de Latinoamérica ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Soy un nerd. Se un poco de todo.

- ¿Disculpe? – Me interrumpe un hombre, nunca había odiado tanto a alguien que se disculpara antes de hablar – ¿me da un martini seco?

Mientras sirvo el martini observo de reojo a Went. Aun no puedo creer que este en frente de él. Y hablando con él. Mis amigas se van a morir cuando les cuente. El tipo del martini se va y una niña llega para tomarse una foto con Went.

- ¿Ves por qué uso un gorro? – me dice mientras sonríe para la foto. La niña se va feliz con su cámara y Went se sienta de nuevo al frente mío.

- Supongo que no es buen momento para pedirte un autógrafo – le digo riendo.

- Si me sirves algo con alcohol que me guste, talvez te regale uno – me dice también riendo.

No pienso perder mi oportunidad de impresionar a Went, así que hago mi mejor trago. "Sexo en la playa". Cuando le digo el nombre se ríe e inmediatamente toma un trago.

- Me encanta – dice mirándome a los ojos. _¡Que ojos! _– y ¿que hace una chilena aquí en Las Vegas?

- Sólo persiguiendo mis sueños.

- Espero que los alcances.

- Poco a poco se están volviendo realidad – sonrío.

En el bar ya se había corrido la voz de quien era él. Así que Wentworth dijo que era mejor que volviera a su habitación. Después de un rato mi amiga se me acercó riendo y me dijo que Went me había mandado algo. Era una foto de él con su autógrafo.

"Para Claudia, mi barwoman preferida. Con amor. Wentworth"

- ¡AH! ¡Que emoción! ¡Un autógrafo! ¡Y dice mi barwoman favorita! ¡Creo que me voy a morir de emoción!

- Tranquila – me dijo mi amiga aún riéndose de mi – ya llegó otro barman. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Lo único que quería era volver a hablar con él. Pero sabía que era imposible. Personas como él se conocen por circunstancias maravillosas como la que ya había pasado. Y luego no las vuelves a ver, porque se supone que se conviertan en los recuerdos más impresionantes de toda tu vida. Ya tenía algo que contarles a mis nietas jaja.

- ¡Ya duérmete! – me grita Michelle desde su habitación.


End file.
